Kaiju Kitty/Transcript
with Beau selling umbrellas at his stand. Various citizens pass him by. He is holding two umbrellas up in the air. Beau: Umbrellas! Anybody wanna buy an umbrella? (Drops umbrellas down, looking sad.) Oh, who am I kidding? I’m not gonna sell anything with all this lovely sunshine. of slime start pouring out from the sky. Beau drops one of his held umbrellas and opens up the other one to cover himself. Beau: Hey, looks like my luck is turning around! shadow forms over the citizen. Cut to the city. A giant slime monster is attacking the city, sloshing slime everywhere and roars. Cut to Beau, who screams as the slime monster steps on him, engulfing him into its body and walking away. Cut to an alert siren with a face. Siren: Monster alert! Monster alert! to various citizens running through the streets, as slime drips down from the monster and they are absorbed by it. Cut to the inside of the Castle, where the monster is seen roaring. Pan out to Unikitty looking out the window. She turns around. Unikitty: That giant jelly creature is gooshing all over the kingdom! People live there! to Unikitty looking out the window. Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, and Richard pop in to look. Puppycorn: Whoa! to the doors of the room. They slam open, as Hawkodile falls down on the floor from them, covered in slime. Hawkodile: This thing may be out of my weight class. to Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, and Richard, who all react in shock. Dr. Fox suddenly grows excited. Dr. Fox: (Jumping up.) Oh, yeah! This is absolutely fantastic! to Unikitty, Puppycorn, Hawkodile, and Richard, who stare in confusion. Cut back to Dr. Fox. Dr. Fox: I’ve been specifically preparing for just this situation! (Pulls out a flute and plays a melody on it.) to the window. Unikitty, Puppycorn, Hawkodile, and Richard pop up in shock as a rumbling noise is heard. Cut to a farm on hill. Cut to Craig working in a carrot crop. Craig: Aah! crop suddenly opens up like sliding doors under her, causing her to fall into the hole. A giant robot in the shape of Unikitty starts to rise from the ground, Craig still on its head. Craig: A-mamma mia! robot continues to rise up as smoke billows around it. Cut to a far shot of the robot. The robot is fully revealed and the smoke clears. Dr. Fox: (Offscreen.) Behold! to a shot of the robot’s head, arm, and chest. Each part gleams as it is shown. Dr. Fox: (Offscreen.) Shining Mecha Kitty Turbo V! robot makes a punching pose as a guitar sting plays, with a giant star behind it. Cut to Unikitty and Hawkodile looking out the window. Unikitty: She’s exactly like me…but metal! Hawkodile: Look at the hydraulics on that thing! to Puppycorn and Richard looking out the window. Puppycorn: So shiny and chrome! Richard: Who paid for this? to Dr. Fox. Dr. Fox: She’s fifteen tons of high-octane… to Unikitty popping up. Unikitty: Tell me it needs five pilots. to Dr. Fox, who is frowning now. Dr. Fox: …Nuclear punching power… to Unikitty. Unikitty: (Yelling.) Tell me it needs five pilots! to Dr. Fox, who looks disinterested. Dr. Fox: …And it needs five pilots. to a split-screen of Hawodile in a green triangle, Unikitty in a red triangle, Puppycorn in a yellow triangle, Richard in a black triangle, and Dr. Fox in a blue triangle. Dr. Fox and Richard look disinterested. Unikitty, Puppycorn, and Hawkodile: Oh, snap! to the five back in the castle. Unikitty: Beam us up, Dr. Fox! Fox pulls out her flute and plays a tune. The five of them dissolve into a purple-colored and star-filled light. Cut to a blue background, where Dr. Fox flips in and poses. Dr. Fox: I’ll operate the left arm! Fox is covered in a flash of light, changing her into a blue jumpsuit, as a logo of the left arm appears behind her. Cut to the cockpit of the left arm, which she leaps into, pressing the controls. Dr. Fox: Woot-woot! to a green background, where Hawkodile spirals in and poses. Hawkodile: And I’m the right arm! Yeah! is covered in a flash of light, changing him into a green jumpsuit, as a logo of the right arm appears behind him. Cut to the cockpit of the right arm, which he leaps into. Hawkodile: Hoo-ah! to a yellow background, where Puppycorn floats through, flipping, but not stopping. Puppycorn: I got legs! Whoo! slides back in and stops, covering him in a flash of light, changing him into a yellow jumpsuit, as a logo of the legs appears behind him. Cut to the cockpit of the legs, which he leaps into, putting his hands on the levers. Cut to a red background, where Unikitty flips in and poses, stars in her eyes. Unikitty: And I’ll be…the head! is covered in a flash of light, changing her into red jumpsuit, as a logo of the head appears behind her. Cut to the cockpit of the head, which she leaps into. Unikitty: Let’s rock and roll! to the face of the robot, whose eyes light up. Cut to Richard, who is in a small box. Richard: Wait, what am I? to Dr. Fox. Dr. Fox: You’re the appendix! It’s a part that just sits there, and occasionally explodes. to the exterior of the robot, where an open hatch on the appendix is shown, with Richard in it. Richard: …Why? to Unikitty. Unikitty: Great! Let’s go! to the robot rotating. It stops in a worm’s eye view and shines. Arrows pull up, revealing a green, yellow, red, blue, and black stripe. Hawkodile, Dr. Fox, Unikitty, Puppycorn, and Richard appear in the stripes. Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, and Hawkodile: Go, Mecha Kitty Turbo V! Puppycorn: Five! to the robot, which is standing in the field. It suddenly lurches forwards, walking in a crabwalk as its arms flop up and down. It soon flops with its top half on the ground, still walking forwards. It then hops forwards slightly, and then scrapes backwards. Cut to a five-shot panel of the cockpits, as Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, and Hawkodile press their buttons and joysticks in confusion and worry, while Richard stares. Dr. Fox: Come on, everyone! Get in sync! to the robot, who leaps up into the air. Cut to the robot in the air, as it punches forwards and kicks forwards. Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, and Hawkodile: (Offscreen.) Punch kick! to the slime monster, who roars. The robot drops down onto it, pushing it back. Cut to the slime monster, who still roars. Cut to the city. The slime monster swipes at the robot, which dodges the hit and uppercuts the slime monster into the air. Cut to a separate part of the city. The robot drops down onto the ground in a splat and then reforms, growling. It sticks its hands into its stomach, pulling out a slime glob in each of them, launching them both towards the robot. Cut to the slime globs flying through the air. Cut to Dr. Fox. Dr. Fox: Not to worry! I’m well-armed! to the robot. The left arm opens its palm up, delivering a light cannon blast. Cut to the two slime globs, as they are both destroyed by two beams of light. Cut to the slime monster, who roars. He extends his arm out far for a punch. Cut to Hawkodile. Hawkodile: Nice try! (Punches his fist.) to the robot. Hawkodile: (Offscreen, his voice echoed.) Punch shield! right arm forms into a shield with a smiley face boxing glove on it. The slime arm hits the shield. Cut back to Hawkodile. Hawkodile: The best defense is a good offense. Defense. to Puppycorn. He has both of his hands over his joysticks. Puppycorn: Boom-kaboom! (Pushes joysticks forwards.) I’m gonna kick that booty! to the monster and the robot. The robot jumps up, launching its foot in the opposite direction of the monster. Puppycorn: (Offscreen, his voice echoed.) Hi-ya! foot flies offscreen. Moments later, it hits the monster from the opposite side, as the robot balances to catch the foot on its leg. Cut to the monster, who roars angrily. It is soon kicked in the air by the robot. Cut to the robot with its leg extended out. Cut to Richard. Richard: Should I be doing something? to Unikitty. Unikitty: Nice work, guys! Now, let’s finish this! (Presses a button. Close-up to her with stars in her eyes.) Go, radiant, shimmering, sparkle sword! to the robot, which clasps its hands together above its head, forming a sword out of light. The robot grabs onto the sword as rainbow wings pop out of its back. It leaps up in the air towards the falling slime monster. It slices through the monster, groaning. The robot lands on the street, as the two halves of the monster splat onto the ground. The two halves form into two smaller monsters, which glare at each other. The monsters then cheer, hugging and kissing onto each other as they walk away, holding hands. Cut to the citizens of the town, who cheer. Cut to Dr. Fox. Dr. Fox: Aww, it was just lonely! to Unikitty. Unikitty: Hooray! (Hugging the console.) I love you, Shining Mecha Kitty Turbo V! to Richard. Richard: Well, now that’s over, we best get this thing back in storage. to Unikitty, who leaps up from hugging the console. Unikitty: What?! No way, Richard! This giant robot’s the best thing that’s ever happened to us! Right, guys? to the four remaining cockpits. Richard is floating and looking unimpressed, while Hawkodile, Puppycorn, and Dr. Fox pop from under theirs. Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, and Hawkodile: Yeah! to Puppycorn. Puppycorn: I could kick it like this all day long! to Dr. Fox Dr. Fox: This was just a test run! (Starts fiddling with the controls on her console.) There’s so many features I want to add! Like a force field, prism rockets, or a cape! to Hawkodile. Hawkodile: The Mecha Kitty makes defending the kingdom so easy! I press one button and bam! (Punches a button.) Power fists! to Richard. Richard: But the monster’s defeated. What could you possibly still need this thing for? to Unikitty. Unikitty: We need it for reasons! to the four remaining cockpits. Richard is floating and looking unimpressed, while Hawkodile, Puppycorn, and Dr. Fox pop from under theirs. Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, and Hawkodile: Yeah! Reasons! Richard: Such as… to Unikitty. Unikitty: Uh… to the robot, who moves its head as Unikitty talks. Unikitty: (Offscreen, voice deepened and echoed.) Uh…uh, look! (Points, pan out towards Really Old Edith walking across the street.) That old lady’s crossing the street! robot jumps up offscreen. Cut to the robot jumping in the air. Cut to Unikitty’s head over a red background. Unikitty: I’ll help! Puppycorn, and Dr. Fox’s heads slide in on a green, yellow, and blue background. Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, and Hawkodile: We’ll help! slides in on a black background. Richard: No. to the robot jumping down onto the street, causing Really Old Edith to jump up. The robot scoops her up in one of its hands. Really Old Edith: Ooh! What a nice gesture! Reminds me of my grandson! robot lifts the old lady up. Really Old Edith: He’s on the honor roll and… robot throws Really Old Edith. Cut to Really Old Edith flying through the air. Really Old Edith: Ooh, dear me! Old Edith crashes into the side of a building, as it cracks around her. Really Old Edith: Oh, my! to Hawkodile. Hawkodile: Boom! Total heroes! (Flexes.) to Richard. Richard: Princess, maybe we shouldn’t use this robot for non-combat purposes. Fox’s cockpit halves into the screen, pushing Richard slightly out of the way. Dr. Fox: Emergency situation at three o’clock! to the robot, which turns around to look. Cut to a citizen attempting to back out of a parallel parking spot. Cut to Unikitty. Unikitty: Oh, my gosh! to outside of the robot, who is pointing at the car. Unikitty: (Offscreen, voice deepened and echoed.) That citizen is about to have an accident! to Dainty. She stops driving and waves towards the robot. Dainty: No, no! I’m fine! I’ll get it! to Dr. Fox. Dr. Fox: Activate shoulder launchers! Fox presses the joystick forwards. Cut to the robot, which extends its arms out. The stars on its shoulders open up, revealing a missile in each of them with a small smile. The missiles launch out with a stream of hearts behind them as the two of them giggle. Cut to Dainty, who cowers and shuts her eyes. The missiles each stop right next to the cars that surround hers and start to cuddle them, still giggling. The two missiles each explode in a mushroom cloud of hearts. After the hearts clear, two smoldering flames are left on the street. Dainty looks around in shock. Dainty: Oh, jeez. (Starts driving away, starting to mumble.) Well, at least I can just drive over this. I’ll just…this will be fine. to the robot, who fist pumps into the air, cheering. Cut to Richard. Richard: Unikitty, I really must object. This is not a good use… cockpit halves the screen, pushing Richard slightly out of the way. Unikitty: Oh, no! (Cups her hand against her ear.) Did you hear that? A cry for help! to Rascal in the forest. His pet lizard is on top of a tree. Rascal: Sebastian, please come down this instance! to Sebastian, who hisses in protest. Cut back to Rascal. Rascal: What a rascal! robot’s foot stomps down near the tree, causing Rascal to jump up. Pan up to the robot. Unikitty: (Offscreen, voice deepened and echoed.) Fear not, child! screen between Unikitty and the robot. Unikitty: (Both speaking normally and voice deepened and echoed.) We got this! Guys? and Hawkodile slide in with a vertical split screen. Puppycorn and Hawkodile: Yes, Captain Princess Unikitty! to the robot lifting up one of its legs and grasping the foot with its arm. Puppycorn and Hawkodile: (Offscreen.) Begin transformation sequence! foot blasts out a laser beam from the sole of the foot. The robot lands on the ground in a sitting position, still shooting the laser. Puppycorn and Hawkodile: Ultra Mega Energy Laser Combo Strike! Go! to the forest. The laser beam slices through the trees, as Rascal ducks down. The trees all fall down, as Sebastian lands on his owner’s head. Cut to Rascal and Sebastian, who both hiss in anger. Cut to the robot. Puppycorn: (Offscreen, voice deepened and echoed.) Good work, us! Hawkodile: (Offscreen, voice deepened and echoed.) Yeah! robot high-fives its foot. Cut to Richard. Richard: Princess, I think that’s enough for one day. split-screen slides down, physically pushing Richard down. Unikitty: We can’t stop now, Richard! The world needs this awesome giant robot! We need this awesome giant robot! to the robot jumping up in the air. Unikitty: (Offscreen, voice deepened and echoed.) For reasons! robot shines, which covers the screen. Cut to the robot running through the fields. Cut to Unikitty randomly pressing buttons in her console. Unikitty: (Offscreen.) ♪ Punch! Zap! Pow! Hooray!♪ to the robot on the top of a mountain. Unikitty: ''(Offscreen.)'' ♪Mecha Kitty always saves the day!♪ to Puppycorn pressing his joysticks forwards. Cut to the robot jumping off of the mountain. Cut to the robot landing in the sea. It surfaces back up, lounging on its back and kicking its feet. Puppycorn: (Offscreen.) ♪Let's fight and right some wrongs.♪ to a splitscreen of Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, and Richard in their cockpits. They are each filled with water, as they swim. They are wearing swimsuits instead of their jumpsuits. Unikitty and Puppycorn: (Offscreen.) ''♪Stomping around town all day long!♪ ''to Hawkodile pressing a button on his console. Hawkodile: (Offscreen.) ♪Punching with all my best pals!♪ to the robot grabbing two trees and uprooting them. Cut to the robot using the trees like maracas. Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, and Hawkodile: (Offscreen.) ♪We’re never leaving this robot now! ♪ to Dr. Fox working with the joystick on her console. Dr. Fox: (Offscreen.) ♪What is danger? I forgot!♪ to the robot punching through the wall of the castle. Cut to it cracking an egg in a small frying pan. Dr. Fox: (Offscreen.) ♪’Cause we’ve always got our invincible bot!♪ to the robot cooking bacon and eggs in the small frying pan with a small spatula. Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, and Hawkodile: (Offscreen.) ♪Kitty, it’s us and you!♪ robot opens up its mouth, pouring the bacon and eggs into it. Cut to Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, and Richard in a split screen. Bacon and eggs rain down on them, as Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox and Hawkodile open up their mouths and catch them, while Richard just stares, letting the food fall on him. Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, and Hawkodile: (Offscreen.) ♪Together there’s nothing we can’t do!♪ to Unikitty asleep in a hammock in her cockpit. Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, and Hawkodile: (Offscreen.) ♪Shining Mecha Kitty Turbo V, I love you! ♪ to the robot lounging in the middle of the city, as the sun sets. Cut to a screen saying “Months and Months Later” as an airhorn is heard. Cut to Kickflip getting an ice cream from Brennan Gerry's cart. Brennan Gerry: (Sticking ice cream cone into Kickflip’s mouth, watching her jump off.) Enjoy your ice cream! stomping noise is heard, as the shadow of the robot starts to cover Brennan Gerry. He look up at the robot. Brennan Gerry: Oh! Oh, oh, my! May I help you? to the robot. Unikitty: (Offscreen, voice deepened and echoed.) Hi. Yeah. Uh, can I get an orange sherbet with extra crumbles, and uh… to Unikitty’s cockpit. It is covered in splatters of gunk with broken consoles and star mobiles dangling from it. A half-eaten burger is on the console. She is speaking through a microphone. Unikitty: Hey, guys, want anything else? to Richard. Richard: I want this to end. to Unikitty. Unikitty: That’s not an ice cream, Rick! You goobus! to the robot. Unikitty: (Offscreen, voice deepened and echoed.) How about raspberry swirls? That sound good? (Raises hand.) Five raspberry swirls, please! to Brennan Gerry. Brennan Gerry: Uh, all righty. Let me get those scoops for you. Uh… up to the robot’s hand, which has the palmed opened up, as it vacuums up the ice cream in the stand. Brennan Gerry grabs onto the stand as he is pulled up, screaming. The robot stops vacuuming up, landing Brennan Gerry onto the stand. Unikitty: (Offscreen, voice deepened and echoed, in a singsong voice.) Thank you! robot lifts its hand up, as Brennan Gerry sobs. Cut to Unikitty eating the ice cream cone. Unikitty: Perfect treat to end another perfect day of robot patrol! to Richard. Richard: Princess, we haven’t left the robot in months. This place is becoming unhygienic. to Unikitty licking spilled ice cream off of the console. Richard: (Offscreen.) Like, really, it stinks in here. Unikitty: (Leaping up, hearts in her eyes, as sparkle matter shoots out.)''That’s because we’ve been all busy having an awesome rad time! Right, guys? ''to Hawkodile. Some of his controls are broken, oil is splattered onto the console, a burger is on the console, and his arms have atrophied into noodle-like shapes. Hawkodile: Yeah, so awesome! Who needs muscles when I can press a button? (Lifts up one of his arms and presses a button multiple times.) Punch, punch, punch. to Dr. Fox. She has half of her head replaced with a robotic head, a green eye, and a cyborg arm. Her console is broken in places, with spilled coffee and crumbled papers on it. Dr. Fox: I haven’t had to move in so long! I don’t even know where the robot ends (Robotic eye turns red, as her real eye grows dilated and her face stiff. She speaks in a robotic voice.) and I begin! to Puppycorn. His eyes are dilated and he has multiple bags under it. He continues to move the joysticks over and over. His console is broken in various places and a spilled juice box is on it. Puppycorn: (Panting.) So fun, I haven’t slept in thirty-six days! Whoo! (Raises arms, collapses onto the console face-first.) to the robot doing the splits. Cut to Richard. Richard: Princess Unikitty, it’s time. We need to put away the giant robot. to Unikitty. Unikitty: What?! No way! We’re not leaving! Not now, (Eyes turn into hearts.) not ever! (Starts slapping random things on the console.) Giant robot fun times forever! to the lockdown button. Unikitty slaps it multiple times, as it starts to crack, eventually breaking as wires fray out. Unikitty: (Offscreen.) Party lockdown! to the front of the head’s cockpit. The door shuts as the lock switches to a glowing “lock” position with a buzzing noise. Cut to the other four cockpits. They all shut doors as their locks switch to a glowing “lock” position with a buzzing noise. Cut to the robot, whose shoulder stars pull open, as rocket-bottomed speakers fly out of it. Unikitty: (Offscreen, voice deepened and echoed.) Giant robot dance party! music plays as the robot stomps and dances, kicking up dust and debris. Cut to Unikitty. Unikitty: See? Giant robot’s the life of the party? to the robot flamenco dancing as flames cover the city. Unikitty: (Offscreen, voice deepened and echoed.) Everybody loves it! Everybody! murmur is heard, causing the music to stop and the robot to stop dancing, as exclamation points surround its head. Cut to Unikitty, who has question marks and exclamation points surrounding her head. Unikitty: Hey! What happened to the music? to the alert siren. Siren: Monster alert! Monster alert! to a split screen of the five. Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, and Hawkodile: Monster alert?! in on Unikitty. Unikitty: No monster trashes my kingdom! Prepare for battle! (Pulls out a microphone.) Citizens! to the robot, as the citizens turn towards it. Unikitty: (Offscreen, voice deepened and echoed.) Fear not! (Leans close to the citizens.) We are here for you! citizens run off, screaming. Unikitty: (Offscreen, voice deepened and echoed.) Huh? to Unikitty. Unikitty: I don’t get it. The whole town’s in a panic. But where’s the monster? to a screen view of citizens running. Beau turns around. Beau: There! The monster’s right there! to Richard. Richard: Don’t you see, Princess? pushes her split screen into frame, shoving Richard into the corner. Unikitty: Not now, Richard! We’ve got to find this monster. back to the screen view of citizens running. Really Old Edith: I’m so scared of that big thing in the center of town! to Unikitty. Unikitty: Wait. But we’re in the center of town! to Richard. Richard: Princess, that’s… to Unikitty. Unikitty: (Sweating.) Richard, please, buddy! I’m trying to piece this together! (Leans on the console.) If we’re in the center of town here, and the pandemonium is all around is… Craig: (Offscreen.) It’s you, okay?! You! to the Craig tapping on the screen. Craig: You’re the monster! to Unikitty. Unikitty: (Meekly.) Huh? to Craig on top of the robot’s head. Craig: Believe me; I’ve been up here a long time! I’ve seen the whole thing! to Unikitty, who pops up in surprise. Unikitty: Wait, we’re the monster?! to the robot, who turns its head, as exclamation points and question marks surround it. Craig falls off of the head, screaming. Cut to the citizens running through the town screaming, as it is crumbled around them and on fire. Cut to Rascal, who is screaming, as Sebastian is still on his head. Cut to Brennan Gerry. His cart is broken, and the umbrella is embedded into his head. He screams, and then shoves a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. Cut to Unikitty. Unikitty: Oh, no! We did this? We built this robot to fight monsters, but now we are the monster! (Starts to tear up, talks into the microphone.) Citizens, I am so sorry! to the robot stomping around. Unikitty: (Offscreen, voice deepened and echoed.) Hurry, kids, back away! to Dainty, who is parked in her car, staring up. She screams as she jumps out of her car, as the robot crushes it. Cut to Unikitty. Unikitty: We got to get out of here! to Richard. Richard: Just release the locks and we can exit the robot in an orderly fashion. to Unikitty. Unikitty: Right! The locks! reaches to press the lockdown button, but pauses. Cut to the lockdown button, still frayed with wires and sparking. Cut to Puppycorn. Puppycorn: We’re trapped in here?! to Hawkodile futilely hitting at the locked door. Hawkodile: Curse these floppy noodles! to Dr. Fox. Dr. Fox: Who’s going to stop this rampaging robot? to Unikitty. Unikitty: We’ve got no choice! We have to fight ourselves! to Unikitty’s head in the center of the screen. Hawkodile, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, and Richard pop up around it. Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, and Hawkodile: Yeah, okay! I guess that makes sense! Richard: Sure. to Unikitty. Unikitty: Hawkodile! Show us what we’re made of! to Hawkodile, who is pressing a button. Hawkodile: On it! Activate! Piston pumps pummeling! to the robot punching itself in the face as a clanking noise is heard. Cut to Unikitty. Unikitty: Dr. Fox, whatcha got? to Dr. Fox. Dr. Fox: How about 3,000 giga volts of justice? (Voice grows robotic, as her robot eye glows red and her normal eye dilates, while she pushes buttons on the console.) Activate. to the hand of the robot, which pulses with electricity. Dr. Fox: (Offscreen, voice robotic.) Super Spark Storm Hand. robot touches itself with the electric hand, which causes it to shudder and pulse with electricity. Cut to Unikitty. Unikitty: Puppycorn? to Puppycorn, who is pushing his joysticks back and forth. Puppycorn: Something, something, kick thing! to the robot, who leaps up and kicks itself in the face, as it falls on its back. Cut to Unikitty. Unikitty: Not enough! Unload everything you’ve got! to the robot punching its face with both hands, causing it to crumple. Cut to the robot flying face-first into the ground, causing its face to crumple more. Cut to the robot kicking its face. Cut to the robot dragging its face on the grass as it walks. Cut to Dr. Fox. Dr. Fox: It’s not working! We haven’t even made a scratch! to Unikitty. Unikitty: Okay, we’ve asked for it! to a triangle split screen of all five colors. Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, and Richard all slide in. Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, and Richard: Mega Robot Giggle Missile! to the robot’s chest heart opening up as a hatch. A giant smiley-faced missile loads out of it, shooting up into the air. Cut to the robot jumping into the air, flying towards it with a fist extended. Cut to the missile, who is giggling, as it turns around. Cut to the back of the robot, as it aims towards the missile. Cut to the face of the robot. Cut to the missile, who coos. Cut to a split screen of Richard, Hawkodile, Unikitty, Dr. Fox, and Puppycorn, who stare in anticipation. Cut to the robot, who closes its eyes. Cut to the robot connecting with the missile. A giant explosion with rings appears, sending out debris and the ring across the city. Cut to the citizens. Citizens: Ooh! to rubble falling on the ground. The robot jumps down, unharmed and shines. Cut to Richard, Hawkodile, Unikitty, Dr. Fox, and Puppycorn, who all talk over each other, angry and annoyed. Cut to Dr. Fox. Dr. Fox: I’m sorry, Unikitty! Shining Mecha Kitty Turbo V is just too strong! If only there was something to make her explode. to Richard, as his console is heard beeping. He turns to his console. Cut to the console, which just has a large red button and says “Appendix self destruct”. Robotic voice: Appendix self destruct. to Richard. Richard: Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me. up cut to Unikitty’s face. Unikitty: (Yelling.) Do it, Richard! to Richard, who sighs in exhaustion. He presses the button with his side. Cut to the robot. It suddenly explodes into various pieces, as a guitar sting is heard. Cut to the citizens looking in shock. Cut to the skyline of the city, where the explosion is seen. Hawkodile, Richard, Unikitty, Dr. Fox, and Puppycorn land on the ground in poses, as rainbow explosions appear behind them. Cut to the citizens, who are cheering. Theodore: They did it! Beau: They stopped the giant robot from…itself? Craig: By itself? Really Old Edith: Yay? to Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, and Richard, who stare up at the robot in sadness. Fireworks go off in the distance. Dr. Fox: My octane beauty! puts a hand on Dr. Fox’s shoulder. Cut to Unikitty. Unikitty: (Cheeks shaped like frowny faces.) Goodbye, giant robot! You were the coolest thing I’ve ever seen! (Closes eyes as tears well up.) Clearly, you were too much for this world. to the backs of the five. A firework in the shape of the robot’s head explodes in the sky. The five of them turn around. Unikitty: Hey, you guys wanna get some raspberry swirls? starts to float away. Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, and Hawkodile: Yeah! Right! Raspberries! others walk off. Cut to Richard, who is cleaning a toilet. He turns to the camera. Richard: Oh, hi. (Places toilet brush onto the lid of the seat.) You know, we had a lot of fun today and we also learned a lot about appendixes. Fox, now in her normal outfit, slides down from the top of the screen, holding onto a slide with a large intestine and a smiley-faced appendix on it, with the parts pointed out. Dr. Fox: A ruptured appendix is no laughing matter. Richard: (Popping up.) If you ever feel extreme abdominal pain, you should talk to a doctor immediately. Dr. Fox: A doctor like me! Who can then refer you to a different, more suitable doctor, as I am not licensed to practice medicine. Richard: Remember… Richard and Dr. Fox: If your appendix is in trouble, see a doctor on the double! two of them go back-to-back with each other, as a graphic of Unikitty’s head with a rainbow trailing behind it flies on screen, winking. Category:Episode Transcripts